


Happy Endings

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a very girlish part of Vala Mal Doran that really liked princesses. Cameron suspected this had equal parts to do with untold power and pretty, shiny jewels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

There was a very girlish part of Vala Mal Doran that really liked princesses. Cameron suspected this had equal parts to do with untold power and pretty, shiny jewels. He was right about that, of course.

"Hoping a knight in shining armor is going to come save you on the back of a white horse someday?" Cameron teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." She dismissed the idea with a lofty wave of her hand. "I don't like horses. And besides, who's to say that I'm not the one doing the rescuing?"

"Well, you might not be the damsel in distress, but you're not the white knight, either," he said.

"No?" Vala leaned over him with a toothy grin. "Who am I in this fairytale, then?"

"You're the villain," said Cameron. "The mustache-twirling one who ties people to train tracks."

"I don't see any train tracks anywhere, Colonel Mitchell." She swatted at his stomach. "And I don't have a mustache."

"It was a hypothetical mustache," he backtracked. "Or an allegorical mustache. Something like that. Whatever. The point is, you're aren't the damsel or the rescuer."

"I could be the rescuer," she purred. "If you're very nice."

"I can be nice," he said. "I could be very nice if you let me go."

Vala grinned and straddled his stomach. "Have you ever noticed how often you find yourself tied up and without pants?"

"Only when I'm around you," he said.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing, Cameron." Vala leaned over and brushed a kiss across his jaw. "I think you'll notice I usually have it end very well for you."

"Still waiting for that to happen," he said, squirming.

"If you stop talking..." she said, and then lowered her mouth to his cock in an attempt to silence him.

Well, relatively. He let out a guttural groan as she did that thing with her tongue that got her released from two separate prisons, and his hips jerked upwards.

"God, Vala."

She was that once, actually. Bit of a princess and a villain at the same time, to be honest. She swirled her tongue against the shaft, hollowed out her cheeks with a suck, the whole nine yards, as she understood the expression to go. She felt the familiar twitches as Cameron got close, and looked up from her ministrations to see his arms strain with the attempt to free himself. She knew how that always went, his fingers tugging at her hair as he directed her motions. Not tonight. She released him from her mouth with a wet sound that made him groan.

"Say please."

"God," he moaned.

Vala pinched his hip, wet lips a mere breath away from his throbbing cock. "Close, but I think you need a few more letters. It's a very common word, Cameron, and I've found that if you say it nicely enough, you _always_ get what you want."

Cameron's eyes were almost black, his breathing ragged, and he looked like a desperate man. "Please," he begged.

Vala was not the villain of this story. She immediately rewarded his compliance by sucking him back into her mouth, adding her hands to the mix to bring him to an efficient and explosive orgasm. She lifted her head, licking her lips with a smug smile. "I believe you're supposed to thank me now," she informed him primly.

Cameron's head fell back on the pillow, his cheeks red and his forehead sweaty. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, and kissed his cheek, "princess."


End file.
